


Good Enough

by longleggedgit



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanai will follow wherever Tajima leads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oofurikink over on LJ, so, uh. No longer anonymous, I guess. The prompt was Tajima topping from the bottom. This is total PWP and probably far too perfect first-time sex but uh, that's why it's kink meme smut I guess. :)
> 
> (This isn't set at a particular date, so while it COULD be underage if you chose to set it during their first year of high school, they're a little older in my mind. Just uh, so's you know.)

Hanai doesn't know exactly how it keeps happening like this, but he's here again, half-naked on his futon with Tajima half-naked and moaning in his lap. He's not even trying to be careful about leaving a mark when he sucks on the side of Tajima's neck because Tajima has hissed to him enough times by now to do it, he likes it, even though the few times Tajima's tried to return the favor Hanai has batted him away and told him to knock it off. It's not the first time they've messed around in Hanai's bedroom, but it is the first time Hanai's lied to his parents about being sick so he could skip out on a weekend trip to his grandparents' house in favor of having the place alone, and he's half-sick with guilt, only the way Tajima's thumb strokes over his abdomen right there in that hollow spot just above the waistband of his boxers has a way of making him forget about it.

"Hanai," Tajima says breathily, the hand on Hanai's abdomen dipping just the slightest bit lower. Hanai knows what comes next—quick, messy hand jobs they can never quite manage to draw out longer than a minute, probably passing out before even managing to clean up—and he braces himself for it, ready to meet Tajima touch-for-touch and breath-for-breath, determined to keep up. Then Tajima presses his lips to Hanai's ear and says, "I wanna fuck," and Hanai's fallen behind again, as lost and dazed as he was the first time Tajima pulled him behind the clubhouse and kissed him hard between stretches and batting practice.

"You what?" Hanai demands, pulling back just enough to get a good look at Tajima's face. He's serious, not that Hanai ever doubted that for a minute; Tajima never jokes about the important stuff.

"I wanna fuck," Tajima says again, smiling like it's a normal sort of request, and Goddammit, he's not even _embarrassed_ to repeat himself.

"I—" Hanai begins, almost relieved when Tajima without warning tugs down Hanai's boxers and wraps his hand around his dick, because at least it gives Hanai an excuse when he can't finish his sentence.

"Come on," Tajima says, kissing Hanai on the mouth, then trailing down his neck to his collarbone as he strokes him lazily. "We've done everything else."

Hanai doesn't really need a vivid mental reminder of "everything else" right now, but it comes unbidden anyway; what started out as innocent enough making out and occasional grinding in the evenings developed into mutual masturbation in about the time it normally takes Tajima to steal a base, and until just a week ago Hanai figured he could probably die happy with that much alone. Then Tajima had walked in on him in the shower, dropped to his knees and gave Hanai the kind of blowjob he'd always imagined was just being exaggerated by the few guys he'd heard talk about it before, and Hanai had had no option but to return the favor, if only to prove he could. The memory alone is sometimes enough to make him come in the mornings, and now, with Tajima slowly jerking him off and whispering things like "Come on, don't be scared, let's do it" next to his ear, Hanai can't be blamed if he's shaking so hard he feels like Mihashi.

"Okay, yes, okay," Hanai agrees without really thinking; thinking has never been what he does best when Tajima's around anyway, and he's slowly learning to live with that.

Then Tajima's hand is gone from his dick and his weight is gone from his lap and it can't be helped, Hanai lets out a bereft moan as he watches Tajima cross the room to dig in his backpack.

"You brought that stuff to _school?_" Hanai asks, incredulous, when Tajima returns with a bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other. He can feel his face get even redder just from the sight of Tajima, shoulders heaving and hard-on prominent through his boxer shorts, standing before him, but he tries not to let his nervousness make him completely lose it. Sure, Tajima is about to fuck him for the first time, and probably it's going to hurt but probably, like everything else Tajima does, it's also going to be amazing, and maybe there's no turning back from here but Hanai's pretty sure he knew that from the second he pulled Tajima behind the clubhouse and kissed him back.

"Mm-hmm," is all Tajima says, and Hanai decides to give in right then and there—nothing Tajima does from now on is going to surprise him.

Then Tajima thrusts the condom in his hand and says, "Put it on," and Hanai chokes.

"What?" Hanai watches, dumbstruck, as Tajima peels his boxers away and tosses them over his shoulder carelessly, uncapping the lube and squirting a generous amount into his palm. "I thought you'd want to—"

Tajima lifts an eyebrow at him even as he snakes a hand between his own legs and starts to—oh God, Hanai can't even watch, he's never been this simultaneously embarrassed and turned on in his entire life.

"I do," Tajima says, voice a little strained, so Hanai can't help but look again. He's leaning against Hanai's pillows with his legs spread and fucking himself on two of his fingers like there's nothing even remotely weird about it, and Hanai bites down on his lip so hard he's sure it'll split. "But I want you to fuck me first."

That's when Hanai resolves to turn off everything but instinct.

He groans and shoves Tajima down on the futon at the same time he starts to rip open the condom, careful not to damage it as he kicks his boxers away and positions it against his dick.

"Let me, let me," Tajima almost begs, leaning up on one elbow to help Hanai guide the condom on in what feels like a painfully slow motion. As soon as it's on Hanai presses his forehead to the crook of Tajima's neck and breathes hard against his chest, trembling with the effort of staying up on his knees, which are threatening to buckle underneath him already. Tajima wraps his legs around Hanai's waist and wraps his arms around Hanai's back, and for a few seconds they just lie there breathing. Hanai can't speak for Tajima, but he needs the break; if he tries to move before he's ready, there's no question in his mind he'll pass out.

"You need to get your dick ready," Tajima says, with about the usual amount of patience and tact. Hanai shudders, nods against his chest, and scrabbles blindly for the bottle. It finds his hand with a little help from Tajima and soon he's jacking himself with a handful of lube, slow so as to not end it all before they can even start. Then Tajima is hissing "Okay, okay, come on, let's do it, _please_," and Hanai nods again, lines his dick up in the right place while Tajima's heels dig into his ass, and he pushes forward.

They both exhale at the same time, Hanai unable to keep a little whimper from escaping with his breath. For what might be a few seconds or might be a full minute, they stay frozen, just getting used to the feel of it, the heat and the pressure and the overwhelming sense that they might have gone a step too far this time.

And suddenly Tajima is whimpering too, and his heels are digging in harder and his fingers are curling against Hanai's back, and he groans, "Fuck, Hanai, _move_," and Hanai doesn't have to be told a second time.

He starts to fuck Tajima slow because it's all he can force his body to do at first, still adjusting to the shock of how Goddamned _good_ it feels, how obviously this was something he'd been dying to do and he hadn't even known it. But Tajima won't be satisfied with that for long, and soon he starts to push up to meet Hanai's thrusts with increasing urgency, gasping in what manages to sound like a lecture, "Come on, faster, you can do better than that, Hanai, _faster._"

"Fuck, you are so—" Hanai starts, but then Tajima drags a hand up the back of Hanai's neck and pulls him in for a hot, messy kiss that's more panting than anything else, and it's fine because Hanai doesn't really know what Tajima is, anyway. He fucks him as hard and as fast as he can and Tajima obviously likes it because first he starts to moan against Hanai's mouth, then he's quietly cursing, and then he's cursing so loud Hanai wonders if it even matters that his family is gone, they'll probably be able to hear them all the way from his grandparents' house.

"Don't slow down, don't slow down, don't don't don't don't don't—" Tajima babbles, somehow actually tightening his hold around Hanai's waist, and Hanai grits his teeth and wishes he could obey him this time but knows it's impossible. He comes just a few seconds later, gasping with the force of it and only barely managing not to collapse out of sheer willpower. Tajima lets out a disappointed growl but doesn't complain, just grabs one of Hanai's hands and guides it to his dick, which is trapped between them and so hard Hanai wonders if it hurts.

"Sorry," Hanai murmurs, jerking Tajima with as much enthusiasm as his trembling hand can muster. Tajima's only response is to bite at the side of Hanai's neck, sharp enough that it will probably leave a mark after all, and then he's coming in between them, gasping and shuddering just as hard as Hanai did.

They both melt into the futon once Tajima's ridden out his aftershocks in Hanai's hand, Hanai kissing at Tajima's chest as he pulls out, Tajima making a small noise of protest when he does.

"Jesus," Hanai groans, stripping the condom off and carefully tying it up. Tajima takes it from him before he can move and tosses it in the direction of the garbage can. Naturally, it sails right in.

"Careful," Hanai snaps, but Tajima just grunts and pulls him back down for another messy kiss. They kiss until Hanai's mouth hurts and he's lightheaded from lack of air and then they lie there, exhausted and sticky and heavy like Hanai's never felt before. Tajima strokes his hand back and forth down Hanai's side and it feels so good Hanai never wants to move again, is content to lie here until his parents and sisters come home and find them tangled and naked like this as long as it means Tajima will never stop.

"Mmm," Tajima hums eventually, echoing Hanai's thoughts rather perfectly.

"What brought that about?" Hanai asks when he can muster up the courage. It still feels weird to talk about it, even though it just happened, but Hanai is terrified that if he doesn't ask, it'll just hang there in between them and they'll never acknowledge it—or do it—again.

"I've been jerking off to the thought of you fucking me since our first training camp," Tajima says, sighing and curling against Hanai's chest like he's ready to sleep for the next six weeks, like he didn't just say something that put Hanai's entire world on a different axis.

"Oh," Hanai manages in response, and then he feels the way Tajima transitions into sleep-breathing in the space of a second, and he closes his eyes, too. He's starting to realize he'll never be a step ahead of Tajima no matter how much effort he puts in, but he's also starting to realize he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
